Muddy Friendships
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The girls and the aliens spend some time together that becomes a tickle fight. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.


**Another cute and fantastic story from guestsurprise, who owns** **Tyina, Cassie, and Ultimate Feedback (Shocks). I only own Rachel and the Grant Mansion** **and gave guestsurprise full permission to use them. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man Of Action.**

* * *

 **Muddy Friendships**

"Wow! He has got to be one of the most handsome aliens I have ever seen!" Tyina thought as she saw Shocks swimming with a few friends. They were all laughing and having a blast and did not know they were being watched. Shocks and Four Arms were doing large cannon balls in the water and doing all kinds of fancy tricks. The others decided to go and grab more items to do their water tricks while Shocks waited for them to come back. He swam a bit more in the water until he heard some rocks fall off the top of the slope.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" He called as he turned quickly and looked around. He then looked a bit closer and saw Tyina duck down a bit more.

"Hey, there! Tyina, is that you?" He called out. She looked a bit shocked and then tried to slip back towards the woods.

"Wait! Where are you going? Don't leave!" Shocks said as he got out of the water and chased after her. He scaled the slope quickly and scanned the area to find her.

"Now where'd you go?" He thought until he heard some muffled pleas coming from the bushes. He pushed some branches aside and saw her fighting with the vines that got tangled on her foot. He slowly walked closer.

"Easy there…let me help you get loose." He cooed as he walked closer. He saw her struggle a bit more and then she broke loose from the vines. She took off running and tried her best to outrun him, but he was on her in a flash. They then tumbled down the hill and towards the muddier part of the watering hole. Tyina surfaced quickly and looked around the area; she didn't see Shocks anywhere. She tried to get out, but felt something under her shift a bit. She looked and gently placed her hand under her and she heard quiet mumbling sounds under the mud. She then wiped some mud off of whatever she was sitting on and saw black skin and knew she was sitting on Shocks' back! She tried to get up, but she saw his antennas rise up from the mud and grab around her ankles. She felt him get on his knees and pull his head up from the mud and wipe the mud from his face.

"Hahaha…now don't try to scurry off that fast." He smiled as he looked over his shoulder and pulled her closer and wiped the mud from her face.

"Now how about we go and get ourselves cleaned up." He smiled as he tried to get up. Tyina did too but she accidentally fell and splashed him with mud. She squeaked as he growled playfully and tried to pull her closer.

"Mud fight huh? Alright…C'mere!" He laughed as he grabbed her and tickled her under her knees.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH SHOCKS STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHP!" She laughed as she tried to escape him.

"Now, come now! Don't run away!" He laughed as he tickled her a bit more. He then picked her up and took her back to the watering hole where Four Arms, Heatblast, Blitzwolfer, and Swampfire were swimming. They saw them coming and Four Arms ran out to greet them.

"Come on in! The water's fine!" He called as he beckoned to them. Shocks then carried her bridal style towards the four armed alien.

"Looks like we had someone watching us while we were swimming." Shocks said. Tyina then bashfully looked down and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Uh, sorry guys. I was just watching the great tricks you all were doing," She smiled shyly. She then looked and saw she was face to face with Blitzwolfer. He smiled a fanged smile and started licking her all over her face.

"AHAHAHAHAH STOHOHOHP!"

"Why? You will only run away and we can't have that…can we, Cassie?!" Blitz called out as he then motioned that Cassie was hiding in some bushes behind them. Shocks winked and then jumped in the bushes. All you heard was laughing and struggling as Cassie tried to avoid the mischievous Conductoid.

"NOHOHOHO! CUT IT OUT!"

"Get over here, you wiggle worm!"

"Shocks! Stop, that tickles!"

"Really? What about this?"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! NOHOHOOHOHOH!"

Everyone laughed as Shocks emerged with Cassie in his arms and he then threw her in the mud pond. Tyina and Cassie laughed at each other, but then noticed that they were surrounded by Four Arms, Heatblast, Shocks, Blitzwolfer, and Swampfire.

"T-Tyina…,"

"Yes, Cassie…,"

"I think we're trouble!" Cassie gulped as the aliens closed in. Suddenly, Gena emerged from the bushes and let out an electrical shock that got Shocks right in his shoulder. He yelped in surprise and turned around. Gena laughed and motioned for the girls to run.

"Run, girls!" She laughed out.

"Gena! Come back here!" Shocks yelled as he swayed his powerful tail from side to side. His eye then opened wide as he felt 2 sets of arms pull his tail. He then turned in just enough time to see Tyina and Cassie with his tail in their hands and then they turned and ran.

"AFTER THEM!" Shocks bellowed playfully as all the aliens took off after all 3 girls.

"I don't know why I helped you all! You do realize if they tell Vamps and Rachel, we may really be in trouble!" Gena laughed as she kept running.

"Hurry, guys! I can hear them gaining on us!" Cassie panted as they ran towards the Grant Mansion. Rachel was just in enough time to see all three girls run past the front entrance. They hosed the mud off real fast to prevent mud from coming in the house and then ran inside. Rachel smirked with her hands on her hips.

"Alright, you three…what's going on?"

"What do you mean, Rachel?" Gena smiled nervously as she, Cassie, and Tyina had their backs to the door to prevent the aliens from coming in. Within a few seconds, there was pounding and calling from outside.

"Hey! Let us in!" An electrical voice called.

"Open this door! You can't get away that easily!" A husky voice teased.

"Cassie! Sweetpaws, if you don't open this door, so help me, I'll lick you for three hours straight!"

"Gena! You better unlock this door, babe, if you know what's good for you! You know a lock can't hold me!" A strong voice bellowed playfully. All three girls looked at each other in mock terror and Rachel then cocked an eyebrow.

"Have you three been causing mischief?" She smiled playfully.

"Uh…sort of…,"

"Maybe…,"

"Not really?!"

"You girls are gonna get it when they get in!" Rachel laughed. They then saw vines snake under the door and start tickling the girls' calves and ankles.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! They're trying to get in! Run for it!" Gena laughed as she motioned for them to run up the stairs. Once the girls ran upstairs, Four Arms and the others stuck their heads in; they didn't come in to make sure that they didn't track mud in. Four Arms looked around and then looked at Rachel; he smiled deviously.

"Rachel…where did they go?" He smirked.

"Uh…where did who go?" She laughed nervously.

"Rachel…," he warned playfully. Rachel then turned around and headed up the stairs in panic as she heard howls, growls, and hisses that playfully followed her. Four Arms motioned for them to hose off first and then go after the girls. Meanwhile, Rachel ran in Gena's room and saw them all hiding in the closet. She then got in the closet too and closed the door. Gena's eyes widened.

"Rachel! What are you doing here?!" Gena laughed out.

"I think we're all in trouble now!" Rachel giggled. Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming closer to the door. They sank back in the closet, praying that the aliens wouldn't find them.

"WAIT! BLITZ IS WITH THEM?! He'll smell our scent!" Cassie gasped out in panic. Suddenly, the door swung open and the aliens all loomed over them.

"Now who do we have here?" Four Arms smirked as he picked both Gena and Rachel up under his arms.

"Four Arms! Let us go!" Rachel shrieked out, laughing as she tried to escape his grip. He just chuckled and once he saw that Blitz and Heatblast had Cassie and Shocks and Swampfire had Tyina, he commanded for the longest tickle torture to take place. For hours, all you could hear was the merry sound of happiness and joy as the aliens playfully tickled and toyed with the girls for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
